Bedtime Stories
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Alex tells Joel about her day when he comes home from the hospital.


Bedtime Stories

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (or if you prefer) Alex & Joel.

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Alex tells Joel about her day when he comes home from the hospital.

It was after midnight by the time Joel Goran unlocked the front door and trudged wearily up the stairs to the bedroom that he and his wife shared. Before he made it there he stopped to look in on all three of his peacefully sleeping children.

As he entered the bedroom he smiled at the sight of Alex sleeping on her side with her back to him.

 _God she's beautiful._

 _I'm a lucky man._

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans heading for the shower. He paused next to the bed as he rifled through the dresser in search of clean clothes.

He didn't want to wake Alex.

But he'd barely seen her today between her shift at the hospital this morning and his this afternoon and evening.

 _He'd missed her._

 _He wanted to touch her soft skin._

 _He longed to kiss her._

He brushed her damp dark hair away from her neck and left a trail of kisses down her spine.

He delighted in the almost inaudible sigh that came from her the moment his lips touched her skin.

"Joel, baby?" She whispered, sleepily, her voice had an edge of uncertainty to it as though she were unsure whether or not she'd awakened from a dream.

Joel smiled, "It's me. You'd better not let anyone else kiss you like that, Reid."

She shook her head into the pillow, "No, Doctor Goran, never."

 _Only you._

 _Always you._

"Come to bed," She mumbled, turning over onto her back to look at him and reaching out a hand to pull him toward her.

Joel shook his head, "I need a shower first."

"You look just fine to me." She whispered.

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

But Joel just smiled, "Give me five minutes, and I'm all yours love."

"Hurry back," Alex replied as Joel turned around and headed into the master bathroom.

"You got it," He answered, just before closing the door.

Five minutes later, Joel emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Alex. She automatically inched closer to him, wrapping an arm around him and pillowing her head against his shoulder.

"Alex, are you still awake?" He asked, his soft breath against her ear sending shivers of desire down her spine.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" She replied, drowsily, "How was your day?"

"Long. It's good to be home. How was yours?"

"Same, "She murmured, "It took _forever_ to get Theo down tonight. Charlotte had a nightmare. Luke's principal called this afternoon. He got into a fight with another kid on the playground."

"And here I thought my four-hour spinal fusion was long." Joel whispered, pressing a kiss against the sensitive junction between her neck and her shoulder. "You're great with the kids. You know that right?"

"So are you." She whispered, kissing the mole behind his ear, "You are _not_ your father. Do you hear me, Joel Goran?"

"Yes, ma'am." Joel answered just as he kissed her lips, "Now let's get some sleep so we can do this all over again tomorrow?"

She brushed her lips against the dark stubble on his cheek, "This is my favorite part of the day?"

"Really? And why is that Reid?" He asked softly, moving her hair away from her collarbone so he could kiss it.

"Because lying here talking about our day is just such a normal married couple thing to do.

Joel chuckled, "Well, I don't know about normal but we _are_ married."

"I know but our lives are so hectic and crazy that I just want to treasure every moment of it. Do you know what I mean?"

Joel gave her another long passionate kiss before he answered, "Yes. Alex, I treasure every moment that I get to spend with you and our kids. I love you. In fact if I weren't so tired right now, I'd show you just how much…"

She interrupted his words with a long passionate kiss of her own, "Joel, I know. Because I love you too."

"When's the last time we had a dirty weekend Reid?" Joel whispered.

"Before the baby was born." She answered, her words running together as she drifted off to sleep.

"Clear your calendar for this weekend." He said, just before he fell asleep.


End file.
